Functionality that is available from various kinds of computing devices (e.g., mobile devices, game consoles, televisions, set-top boxes, personal computers, etc.) is ever increasing. Additionally, the techniques that may be employed to interact with the computing devices are also developing and adapting. For example, users traditionally interacted with computing devices using keyboards and a mouse. The keyboard was typically used to enter text whereas the mouse was used to control a cursor to navigate through a user interface of the computing device as well as initiate to actions, e.g., launching applications and so on. Additional techniques were subsequently developed, such as through support of a stylus to input digital handwriting, navigate through user interfaces, and so on.
Unlike traditional physical pens, a stylus for a computing device can be controlled to provide different colors of “digital ink”. However, it can be difficult for the user to determine the current digital ink color assigned to the stylus. This may cause confusion for the user and result in an inefficient use of the user's time when the user must “re-do” or edit drawing strokes that were made in the wrong color. One solution is to use a set of differently colored styluses where each stylus includes an enclosure or markings indicative of its respective color and a unique ID that can be transmitted to the digitizer to describe the digital ink color. However, this option is expensive as multiple styluses must be utilized.